mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 9
is the ninth volume of the Mondaiji-tachi Light Novel series. The collection of short stories. Summary “It has been months since the trio of Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yō were summoned to the world of Little Garden. Included within this volume is the short stories of the games during the interval between the battles with Demon Lords, such as “Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery”, “The Stymphalian’s Currency”, “A certain normal day in Little Garden” and two other short stories which are freshly out of the idea oven. There is also a backstage extra to introduce everyone to the world of Little Garden in “Teach me! Shiroyasha-sensei!”. A total of six chapters that are given a grand release in this volume!”, and during the time that KuroUsagi was doing this introduction, the problem children have vanished again……… that group of BaKaaaaaAAAAAaaahhhs!" Chapters *Illustrations *Chapter 1 - A certain normal day in Little Garden *Chapter 2 - Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery *Chapter 3 - Candle, Omelette Cake and Ghost Town *Chapter 4 - Kuro Usagi's Tea Party with the Outlanders *Chapter 5 & 6 - The coin of the Stymphalian birds I & II *Chapter 7 - Shiroyasha-sensei! Teach me! *Afterwords Character Appearances New Characters Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 Cover.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 cl01.png|Shiroyasha: That's your contact releasing stored goods!!? Umm. In, of whether to Audition Show also a treasured Black Rabbit collection to mentor us. Iza/Asu/Yō: ... Oh! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 cl02.png|Black Rabbit: . Thi-this is the pose do you want? Yō: I will not lose. Izayoi: This is, that's true romance... not visible. Asuka: Wait a minute, Izayoi-kun! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 cl03.png|Black Rabbit: I am also tired in your opponent's problem child like how today. Izayoi: That's good your identity Black Rabit. Yō: A tail... Asuka: Oh, it would be better my fault? Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 cl04.png|Black Rabbit: I am always grateful for your help!!! Shiroyasha: Oh. This is too much love of my Black Rabbit, what was the scene that comes jumped into this chest. Black Rabbit: You're wrong!!! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 cl05.png|Shiroyasha: Further mission to one of the treasured. Jack: YAFUFUuuu!!! This would be nostalgic. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 Index.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p8.png|A certain normal day in Little Garden. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p18.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p42.png|Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p46.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p87.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p120.png|Candle, Omelette Cake and Ghost Town. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p125.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p149.png|Black Rabbit's Tea Party with the Outlanders. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p160.png|The coin of the Stymphalian birds I & II. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p180.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p198.png Category:Volumes Category:Part 1 Category:Side Story